


Ball Fondlers 2: The Rick-Erection

by JustSomeSmutHere



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: C137cest, Dry Humping, Fucking Christ Morty, M/M, More cute bullshit, Morty you sly little shit, Rick/Morty - Freeform, c-137cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 14:31:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12583932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeSmutHere/pseuds/JustSomeSmutHere
Summary: No one's even watching the TV anymore are they?Part 7 in my series.





	Ball Fondlers 2: The Rick-Erection

**Author's Note:**

> These cute, hot one offs are so easy to write. Someone help me climb out of hell.

No gay-ass vacations for Rick and Morty. They had WAY more important shit to do. Or at least that's what they told Jerry, Summer, and Beth. Honestly they just wanted some alone time in the comfort of their home.

Morty felt even more relaxed than usual around Rick tonight and he was sure it was solely because he knew they were safe from prying eyes. He'd even fallen asleep with his head in Rick's lap. Something he enjoyed doing.

The scientist could have totally taken advantage of this position sooo many times. But he never did. No. He'd gotten his rocks off more than enough times with Morty then to need something as petty as a blowjob. Besides, there were some unspoken rules in their little arrangement and putting their mouths on each others' genitals was one of them.

Morty breathed evenly and slowly all curled up in his lap, almost like a kitten. Stupid trusting dumbass. With a smile he trailed a hand down his sleeping form. Morty squirmed and sighed. Cute little fucker.  
Rick hazarded caressing his neck and even imagined his fingers curled around it tightly. But he imagined Morty might never let him do that no matter how much he wanted to. Besides, how would he bring up such a proposition without scaring him. Hell Morty still wasn't quite comfortable with being rough with Rick, never mind letting Rick hurt him in any way except scratches, hickeys and such. Like when he was fucking the shit out of him. He sighed.  
His fingers made their way down his back again, digging his nails in slightly this time, leaving little furrows in the fabric of his shirt.

Morty whimpered in his sleep and shifted. Rick slid his palm down to his pert ass and squeezed. Morty arched his back in response and squirmed again. Slut.

Rick raked his fingers through his thick, soft hair, nails grazing his scalp. Morty shivered this time, his lips parting, and his breath faltering. He gave his ass a soft smack. Morty mewled and shivered, opening his eyes blearily before stretching, back arching, pressing his ass enticingly into Rick's hand.

“Hey sleepy head.”  
His voice wasn't unkind but it wasn't innocent either.

Morty gazed up at him for a moment through dark lashes before sleepily nuzzling his cheek into Rick's half-chub with a hum and a satisfied sigh. Rick's body briefly went rigid. He responded by giving the boy's ass a squeeze. This earned him a lazy chuckle, Morty's ass pressing more into his palm.

“Such a bad boy.”  
Rick was gruff and quiet.

The kid tried to look innocent, a smile curling across his lips as he nuzzled again at the now firmer cock resting against his cheek.

“And what about you? Touching me in my sleep. Old pervert.”  
He was positively purring at this point.

His eyes grew brighter.  
“Damn right I'm a pervert. What Rick isn't? What would I have without my libido? Not much.”  
He scoffed playfully.

After stretching one last time Morty rolled over onto his back. Rick glanced between his legs to see he was hard. He didn't hesitate for one fucking second, reaching down with one long arm to palm Morty through his shorts. That got his attention. Morty wriggled and let out an exaggerated, breathy moan; His legs flopping open.

“God you're a slut.”  
He smirked.

Morty gurgled out another chuckle and a sigh as Rick massaged him slowly through his garments. They both stared at each other, a twinkle in the kid's eyes as he peered up at the older man's hungry ones. Rick gave a squeeze, making him force a moan from between his lips.

At once Morty was propped up on his elbows, a fist curled into Rick's lab coat as he pressed a firm kiss to his mouth. A mouth that opened eagerly to the invitation. The taste of vodka slammed into Morty's taste buds and he groaned. So fucking Rick. Drunk bastard.  
It made Morty squirm as Rick picked up the pace of his strokes and he kissed him sloppily as a result. His hips came up to meet the hand with the long skilled fingers that teased him slowly closer to climax.  
The younger one broke off the kiss, his eyes shut tight as he concentrated on the sensations of the moment: Rick's amazing fingers, the deep panting breaths of the chest he was leaning against.  
A strong arm was braced against his back making him realize he was not in a very comfortable position. He scooted back and found himself in Rick's lap. Rick's cock pressing against his ass.  
The old man's breath caught in his throat. 

“Sshhit..”

Morty ground down shamelessly against his hips and squeaked as Rick's hand became more frantic, those wonderful digits rubbing at the head of his cock agonizingly.  
He breathed in shuddering gasps now as Rick worked him up close to the edge only to back off and slow down again, hot panting in his ear, larger hips lifting to grind and thrust a bit roughly against his bottom. Morty could feel him pushing him down tightly against his lap now and he let out a moan, earning hiss of pleasure from Rick along with a tiny nuzzle at his cheek.  
Morty knew he was gonna cum soon. He couldn't hold it back anymore. Rick's pace slowed again dramatically and he whined needily, bucking insistently into his hand.  
Rick simply let out a satisfied hum as he rutted against his backside.

The long, quick strokes resumed, making him warble out another moan. The front of his shorts were wet with precum from the relentless teasing. Morty scrabbled to find purchase on the corduroy-like fabric of the couch as he gasped breathessly. He was edging blissfully hard.

Rick knew it. He let out another self-satisfied groan.

The pace sped up just a bit more and that was it. Morty let out a strained whine and a couple of cries as he came undone quickly, his legs shaking from the force of it. More fabric darkening across the front of his crotch, spreading. Warmth soaked his abdomen, his hips jerking.

“Ohhh Morty...”  
Rick moaned, watching, his arousal rising steeply at the sight.

Still panting hard, Morty positioned himself in Rick's lap, facing him, grabbing his hips and squeezing as he fucked him through his pants.

“Jesus Christ..”

It was Rick's turn to clutch at the couch now, bucking against Morty's ass, jaw clenched in pleasure. He felt a bit embarrassed that he was gonna cum like this. Dry humping like some teenager on date night. But something about the way Morty was grinding on him. So damn intent to get him off. After everything. Everything they'd been through. Everything he'd put Morty through. All the terrible horrible, abuse. Their relationship forced on it's head after one dumb fucking confession, opening something in Rick that he didn't know was still there, something he thought had never been there. Something that tore through him, leaving him in shambles of emotion he never showed and had never let in before. This forced him to go against his very nature. Now all that was left was Morty in his lap, wanting to please him, looking up at him with those stupid, trusting, loving eyes; wanting that validation, needing it desperately, needing it more than anything in his tiny, pathetic, meaningless life. Wanting to please him, Rick, the most indifferent, heartless monster in the universe.. And motherfucker Rick was going to give it to him that son-of-a-bitch, pussy-ass validation he needed.

Rick came with a sharp inhale, his face screwed up, his jaw slack as his orgasm ripped through him, harsh and unforgiving. His hips twitched up hard, over and over before leaving him spent and struggling to get enough air into his lungs.  
“H-hooly shit.. What the fuck...?”  
He was still panting.

Morty looked up at him, not quite seeing him.  
“What?”

“Just.. shit.. Fuck, Morty..”

The after-glow left Morty giggling as he asked again.  
“Whaat?”

Rick ran a hand through his hair, his body going limp with Morty in his lap.  
“Fuck, Morty.. That was.. You trying to give me a heart attack. I mean I'm not physically capable of having one of course but fuck.”

Morty just giggled.


End file.
